


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Series: Holidays 2018 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Snow, anxiety attack, holiday fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: Virgil experiences his first real snow, and panics, luckily his boyfriend is there to help.





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

“We should get going before the snow gets too bad,” Patton says noncommittally. 

“Too bad?” Virgil questions “It’s a foot deep out there!”

“Oh young Floridian, you know nothing.” Roman laughs. 

“You should get going immediately if you wish to arrive home before the storm tonight.” Logan says “They have predicted another foot, I would not wish you to be snowed in here.” 

“You want to get rid of us that bad nerd?” Roman asks

“I do not wish to get rid of you Roman, I merely wish to see you and Patton get home safely,” Logan sighs

“This doesn't count?!” Virgil asks

“School isn’t canceled until five feet,” Patton giggles. 

“You can have that much snow?” Vigil asks concerned

“Oh young chemically imbalinced romance, you have never had the joy of so much snow you cannot open the door.” Roman smirks

“What,” Virgil wheezes 

“You are upsetting Virgil,” Logan frowns “I do think that you should leave before the roads become too dangerous for you to safely travel home.” 

“Come on Ro, Logan is right. Thanks for hosting!” Patton says tugging Roman to the door. 

“Yes thank you Microsoft nerd.”  
“That's a old nickname Roman, growing sloppy with your old age?” Logan quips

“We’re going now! Bye!” Patton says waving as he tugs Roman out the door shutting it firmly behind them.

“Sorry about Roman Virgil, you know how he can get. He doesn't mean any har-”

Virgil has slid onto the floor, his hood up, breathing unsteady, he’s shaking, barely sitting up. Logan darts to his side, dropping to his knees by Virgil.

“Virgil? Match my breathing okay? In for seven, hold for four, out for eight. Come on.” Logan encourages “Can I touch you?” 

A shaky nod and Logan is pulling Virgil into his lap so that they face each other. Logan leans forward slowly until their foreheads touch. The two sit like that in soft silence until their mingling breaths match and Virgil no longer shakes. 

“Are you okay darling?” Logan asks shifting so he can cradle Virgils face in his hands.

“It's so stupid, obviously nothing too horrible will happen, i mean you’ve made it this long, but the idea of being snowed in, stuck here, and what if we need something, or get hurt or-”

“Slow down Virgil. I don’t want you to get upset again.” Logan soothes. “It will be alright. I have all the preparations in place for a storm. You don’t need to fear the snow.”

“You’ll protect me from the horrible Wisconsin snow?” Virgil sniffs, attempting a joke. 

“Of course.” 

“I love you nerd.”

“I love you, Virgil, however, I am a bit cramped, might we express our affections standing?”


End file.
